His day off
by serinablackcat98
Summary: Thundercracker tries his hardest to relax and just take a break from the fighting and killing, it's just too hard with his idiot trine mate at his side, pestering him. teleportation just makes it harder to punch him ; oneshot! Contains ThundercrackerxSkywarp and a bit of Starscreamxskyfire :D


just a short story for all you Skywarp and Thundercracker fans! ;D

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Thundercracker sat down in his chair, sipping a cube of energon and staring at the wall. Nothing was happening that day, they didn't have any lives to destroy or any Autobot's to blow to pieces. He leaned back in his chair lazily and closed his optics blocking out the silence around him. He heard a small click and opened his optics again only to see a pair of optics staring into his. He sighed, "What do you want Warp?" he grumbled to the pair of optics. The mech chuckled and stepped back, "I'm bored Cracker, I want something fun to do," he said waving a purple servo in front of his body.

Thundercracker growled, "Well go piss off Starscream, I'm busy," he said.

Skywarp crossed his arms, "Can't, He's too busy making googly eyes at that Skyfire guy, and your not doing anything," he shot him a glare. Thundercracker sighed, "Do you do anything but annoy people?" he groaned with his optics closed. He heard a small grunt and opened his optics again to see Skywarp even closer, "I can do a lot of things!" he growled pointing a missel to Thundercracker's face, "Like hurt people."

Thundercracker scoffed, "You couldn't do scrap to anyone with your tiny processor," he said.

Skywarp growled, "I'm smarter then you frag-tard!" Thundercracker opened an optic to glare at him, then closed it again.

"What ever, go fight with the mini-cons, just leave me alone," he sighed. Skywarp growled and walked away, Thundercracker smiled slightly, happy that the con was gone. After a few minutes alone and a well deserved rest he heard a small swipe.

His optics snapped open as he felt something soft and warm on his lips. He squeaked when he saw half of Skywarp poking out a portal and kissing him gently. He pulled away after a few moments and grinned smugly, "Starscream told me your little secret," the half body said. Thundercracker shook his helm to pull himself together, "What are you talking about?" he shouted.

Skywarp chuckled, "Oh nothing, just that you love me and are too ignorant to say it out loud," the dark purple mech smirked.

Thundercracker grew a look of disgust, "I don't love you! How dare Starscream tell you such lies! I would never love you idiot!" Thundercracker was cut off when Skywarp put his servo over his mouth. "Shut it lover boy, I know you can't resist me, my voice is just like music to your audios isn't it?" he snickered. Thundercracker growled, "I don't love you moron! I already said that! And your voice is idiotic!" he shouted.

Skywarp shrugged and stepped out of the portal, "It's okay Cracker, it's not like you're the only one who's in love with me," Skywarp chuckled. Thundercracker glared, "What? Who would love you other then me-I mean who would love you at all! I certainly do not! How dare you believe that I do!" Thundercracker shouted before having Skywarp put a servo over his mouth again.

"Sure you don't, even though you just admitted it! I would expect this from you, you always do push away things you care about," Skywarp chuckled evilly. Thundercracker growled, "I don't care about you frag-tard! You're an idiot!" He shouted before being silenced by Skywarps lips on his. He tried to wriggle out of the chair and make a run for it, but Skywarp would just warp in front of him anyway. Thundercracker didn't know why he didn't give it a shot anyway and just sat there, _ACCEPTING IT!_

Skywarp stopped after a short while and smirked at Thundercracker, "Why didn't you push me away Cracker?" he snickered. Thundercracker shoved Skywarp away from him, "Get away from me pest!" he snapped. Thundercracker stood and began to walk to the door, Skywarp warped in front of him and grabbed his face in both servos. "Admit it lover! You love me just like I love you!" he said, Thundercracker's optics widened.

"Y-you l-love me?" he stuttered in utter shock.

Skywarp rolled his optics, "Do I have to scream it out? Yes! I love you Thundercracker!" he shouted loudly. Thundercracker looked down and then back up with a confused look, "Seriously?" he said still shocked.

Skywarp groaned, "Shut up and kiss me sweet spark!"

After a few minutes Starscream and Skyfire walked into the control room, "And this is where Thundercracker should be, if he isn't then he's in trouble, we do a lot of things in here-"

"Umm Star?" Skyfire said interupting Starscream, "Aren't those your clones over there?" he asked pointing to another direction. Starscream turned his helm and put his face in his servo once he saw, "Are you serious, that was a joke, I didn't think they'd-" Starscream shook his helm, "Lets go elsewhere, I'm sure they'd like to be alone," he said.

"Hey Star?" Skyfire frowned, Starscream looked up at him and the larger mech put his servos on his hips, "Why don't you kiss me like that?"

the end! :D

* * *

a funny oneshot for all fans of the pairing, I hope you enjoyed this short story and hope to have people review,

until next time I get bored enough to write something like this... see ya! :D


End file.
